tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Owen
Owen Owen is an incline traction engine. Bio Owen is the incline traction engine at the Blue Mountain Quarry, whose job is to transfer trucks of slate up and down the incline. When he was first introduced, he tried to keep Luke a secret from Thomas, and reluctantly helped Thomas up the incline when he needed to speak to Luke. This resulted in Thomas coming off the rails and hanging dangerously over the edge of a cliff, until Luke saved him and brought him back to the incline. However, the weight of both engines was too much for Owen, and the platform they were on hurled to the quarry floor. In the seventeenth season, he was unsure about the idea of a deer staying in the quarry, believing that the quarry was no place for a deer, and became disappointed when Luke had the idea of the engines working more quietly. In the eighteenth season, he also met up with Gator again when he returned to Sodor for Christmas. Persona Owen is an enthusiastic incline engine, based on a vertical traction boiler, housed at the top of the incline at the Blue Mountain Quarry. From high up above the quarry floor, he gamely takes great pride in his job and never tires in the overseeing of empty slate trucks up the incline, while sending loaded ones down, often announcing the transportation of cargo as he moves it between terraces. He likes to maintain steady, safe operation throughout the quarry and enjoys ensuring everything is running as it should. He is keen to help any engine about their work and make sure everyone is on track. Basis Owen is based off of the incline at the Dinorwic Slate Quarry, which hauls slate trucks up and down the incline via two platforms attached to the winch. This incline works by hauling empty slate trucks on one platform, and bringing loaded slate trucks down the incline on another platform. Unlike his basis, however, Owen does not have a transfer table at the bottom of the incline. Livery Owen is painted orange and grey with an orange nameplate. Appearances Television series * Season 16 - The Christmas Tree Express (cameo) * Season 17 - Luke's New Friend and The Switch (does not speak) * Season 18 - Disappearing Diesels (cameo), Long Lost Friend and Samson at Your Service (cameo) Specials: * Blue Mountain Mystery * King of the Railway (cameo) Magazine stories * 2012 - The Fat Controller's Bedtime Story (Issue 649) (mentioned) * 2014 - Edward the Helpful Engine (cameo) Voice Actors * Ben Small (UK/US; Blue Mountain Mystery - eighteenth season) * Junichi Kanemaru (Japan) * Konstantin Gradus (Germany) * Stig Krogstad (Norway; Blue Mountain Mystery onwards, excluding the seventeenth season) * Anders Sundstedt (Norway; seventeenth season only) * Miłogost Reczek (Poland) Trivia * According to totallythomas.com, Owen may have been called "Bud", although his name was changed to Owen for unknown reasons. The same website also inaccurately refers to him as a crane. Merchandise * Take-n-Play * Motor Road and Rail (Coming soon; Japan only) * Wind-up (Japan only) Gallery File:BlueMountainMystery38.png File:BlueMountainMystery142.png File:BlueMountainMystery162.png File:BlueMountainMystery164.png|Owen and Sir Handel File:BlueMountainMystery360.png File:BlueMountainMystery366.png File:BlueMountainMystery367.png File:Luke'sNewFriend25.png File:Luke'sNewFriend45.png File:Luke'sNewFriend49.png File:Luke'sNewFriend56.png File:Luke'sNewFriend81.png File:LongLostFriend23.png|Owen in the eighteenth season File:OwenPromo.jpg File:Owenpromo2.png File:Owenpromo3.jpg File:Owenposter.png|Promotional poster Merchandise Gallery File:Take-n-PlayGreatQuarryClimbPlayset.jpg|Take-n-Play File:Wind-upOwen.jpg|Wind-up Category:Non-rail vehicles Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Skarloey Railway Category:Blue Mountain Quarry